As Long As You're Mine
by Patricia Sage
Summary: While relaxing in bed one evening, Kurt opens up to Blaine about his insecurities. Major Klaine fluff!


**As Long As You're Mine**

**Author's Note: Hello again! This is just another fluffy one-shot that I wrote at midnight because I was hyped up on Coca Cola and couldn't sleep...not very smart, but this came out of it! :P **

**Also, I dedicate this story to _AngelisIgniRelucent_, simply because she's amazing. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :( sad me.**

After a long and relaxing Saturday spent lazing in companionship around his empty house, Blaine thought that the best way to end the night was to fall asleep in his lover's arms. His lover in question had just slid under the warm covers of the bed and was instantly gathered into Blaine's strong embrace.

"Mm," Kurt sighed into Blaine's lips as his boyfriend pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "I love you," he whispered as they parted.

Blaine's smile lit up the room. He never tired of hearing those three words coming from the perfect lips of the perfect person. It was different from hearing one's mom say them; when Kurt spoke that simple phrase, Blaine felt a delighted shiver up his back. "And, I love you," he replied sincerely, bringing the taller boy closer. "And I love times like this where we can just be in each other's arms. Just you and me."

Kurt smiled softly and brushed their noses together in an eskimo kiss before placing his lips gently over all of Blaine's face, kissing his cheeks, nose and forehead, before returning to his mouth. "You're perfect," he said simply.

"And you're my angel," Blaine replied before moving his head so that it rested over Kurt's heart. He listened to the steady rhythm of the organ, the sound of their light breathing mixed with the ticking of Blaine's alarm clock on the end table.

As his hand grasped the fabric underneath him, Blaine was suddenly aware of the fact that he was shirtless and Kurt was not. The thought came into his head simply, with no indecent intents at all; just the fact as it was. "Kurt," he started, and felt his boyfriend rest his head on top of Blaine's ebony curls in response, "Why do you always wear a shirt to bed?"

Kurt's breathing stilled a little at the question. "This is your shirt, Blaine," he said, fiddling with a seam on the muscle shirt (both boys didn't like the term 'wife-beater'). "It smells like you."

While he was strangely flattered and fond at the comment, Blaine continued with his train of thought. "Yeah, but you even wear a shirt while swimming, Kurt." He got straight to the point, "Are you self-conscious about your body?"

Blaine moved so he was lying parallel to Kurt in order to give him his full attention as he thought over his answer, "I feel beautiful around you, Blaine," The shorter boy was happy at the honest-sounding statement, but knew that there was more and he raised his triangular eyebrows.

Kurt got the hint. "But, yeah...sometimes, I get a little insecure."

"Baby-"

The taller boy interrupted Blaine before he cuold say more, "And, I'm not saying this for the reason that some girls pretend to doubt their looks; so that they get an answer of 'oh, no honey, you're beautiful and amazing'. I'm _not_ fishing for compliments. I'm telling you this because you asked and we're always honest with each-other."

Blaine's hazel-eyed gaze softened, "I know, Kurt, and I appreciate it. But, I just don't understand. How can you be insecure?"

Kurt absentmindedly ran his hands through his boyfriend's unruly curls as he talked, "Don't get me wrong. I love myself. It's just that I was a little chubby in middle school and I've just sort of grown into myself in the past couple years. I guess I'm so used to having something to hide that I can't really flaunt my body like some people.

"And, at the pool, I have to compete with tanned and toned abs like Puck's, Sam's, Mike's...yours." At this, Blaine brushed a hand over Kurt's cheekbone, offering love and support, but not interrupting his words. "And, I just...I'm not in the same league as you. So, I keep a shirt on so that I won't be judged, ranked, compared..." He trailed off and bit his lip.

Blaine kissed the side of his mouth and the bottom lip was released before it could undergo damage. "Kurt," he started off tenderly, staring into his partner's blue eyes. "You're absolutely gorgeous. And, I know-" he said quickly, at Kurt's look, "You didn't want me showering you with compliments, but it's the truth." He placed his strong hands on his boyfriend's slim hips, under the muscle shirt. "You have the most beautiful, sexiest body I've ever seen; it's a shame that you hide it." He placed a kiss on Kurt's pale collar-bone. "You're right, you're not in the same league as the other boys and me...you're in a total different one, a _better_ one."

He moved back up and lightly touched Kurt's upturned nose. "And, I've seen pictures of you from middle school. You were _adorable_." He was pleased to see his boyfriend's pale skin glow pink with a blush. "And now you're sexy as hell." Blaine finished, moving to sit on top of and straddle Kurt lightly.

The boy laying down laughed a little breathlessly, "I never understood that expression. I don't consider the idea of a hell as being very _sexy_, per say-"

He was cut off by Blaine capturing his lips in a determined kiss, and he relaxed under his boyfriend's touch. With steady movements, Blaine reached down and slowly brought Kurt's shirt up and over his head and then threw it across the room. Then, he proceeded to slide his warm hands over the smooth shoulders, strong arms, and defined abs of his boyfriend. "Beautiful," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt's face as he leaned closer.

Kurt felt himself shiver. Blaine had never touched him like this before; just exploring the expanses of his chest, appreciating him. He brought his long arms around Blaine's torso and pulled him as close as possible. "Maybe I can do without a shirt next time we go swimming," he said, looking into the adoring hazel eyes of his devoted boyfriend.

Blaine grinned, "That would be wonderful," he said, and then sealed the deal with a heated kiss.

**Author's Second Note: Well, that went nowhere. Just some fluffy Klaine fluff to give you a couple cavities for the day. :P Review?**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
